Trick of Fate
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Kenapa jadi begini? Bukankah kau yang pertama kali mengajarkan padaku, bahwa seharusnya aku menikmati hidupku yang sekarang? Kau juga orang pertama yang mengajarkanku arti "Sahabat". Tapi, kenapa kau berubah? Beritahu aku alasannya, Landkarte... Ea's Centric. Canon. Two Shoots. Read and Review, please? Cover Design from Kapitel 88 : Landkarte
1. Chapter 1

Yahoo minna-_san_! _Boku wa Mayura desu_! Ini pertama kalinya _boku_ mendatangi fandom ini dan menumpahkan imajinasi liar seorang Mayura Sonozaki sebagai bentuk kecintaannya pada sosok Ea. Oke, minna-_san_! _Happy reading and please review!_ ^-^

* * *

Kal selalu berpikir, apakah salah jika dirinya tidak mempercayai orang lain? Apakah salah jika dirinya tenggelam dalam kesendirian, setelah dirinya dikhianati saat dia masih hidup, oleh keluarga teman dekatnya? Dan salahkah ketika dia bersikap apatis terhadap sekelilingnya, saat tahu dirinya bangkit kembali sebagai salah satu dari _Seven Ghost_—Ea—yang bertugas untuk me-_record_ semua nomor roh yang ada di dunia serta menentukan tempat yang tepat bagi mereka setelah kematian menjemput.

Kal tidak pernah ingin menjadi seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Kal juga tidak perlu percaya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, karena ia pasti akan dikhianati lagi. Kal juga tidak butuh sesuatu yang disebut 'teman' atau 'sahabat', karena menurutnya itu bukanlah hal yang diperlukannya sebagai _Ghost_. Tapi seperti sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, Kal dipertemukan dengan 'orang itu'. Anak muda bernama Landkarte. _Ghost_ yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan seseorang atau dirinya sendiri ke tempat yang seharusnya. Kal jadi berpikir ulang, apakah Tuhan sengaja mempermainkannya dengan takdir yang dia jalani saat ini bersama Landkarte?

#

#

**Trick of Fate**

**[Ketika takdir mempermainkanmu]**

**Disclaimer : 07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Angst  
Main Characters : Ea-Landkarte  
Note : Canon (based on Kapitel 68: Land of Seele-Kapitel 88: Landkarte), typo(s), maybe OOC, Ea's Centric. Not Shounen-ai!  
Summary : Kenapa jadi begini? Bukankah kau yang pertama kali mengajarkan padaku, bahwa seharusnya aku menikmati hidupku yang sekarang? Kau juga orang pertama yang mengajarkanku arti "Sahabat". Tapi, kenapa kau berubah, Landkarte?**

* * *

**Bagian Satu**

#

#

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ini di mana? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati? Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat tubuhku meregang nyawa, tapi… Tapi, kenapa aku masih _hidup, bernapas, berpikir, dan merasakan_ layaknya manusia hidup?

Aku mengedarkan bola mataku ke sekelilingku dan mengernyit. Gereja Order Balsburg? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Aku tambah tidak mengerti tatkala aku melihat sekelompok orang berkerumun di depanku dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

Ada beberapa hal yang masih kuingat beberapa saat yang lalu. Pertama, aku masih mengingat wajah mengerikan orang yang membunuhku. Kedua, yang kutahu orang yang membunuhku itu sangat mengharapkan anaknya—yang merupakan saudara sepupuku—terpilih menjadi pewaris tahta kekaisaran. Ketiga, saat aku melihat simbol aneh yang tercetak di punggung tangan kananku—yang berbentuk seperti sabit yang memiliki bulatan di dalamnya, dan di atas bentuk bulan sabit tersebut ada bulan sabit lain yang berlawanan arah dengan bulan sabit pertama—aku segera sadar kalau aku yang sekarang bukan lagi aku yang dulu.

Aku yang sekarang bukan lagi roh manusia yang meninggalkan dunia fana sebelum waktunya. Aku bukan lagi Kal, salah satu kandidat pewaris tahta kekisaran Balsburg. Bukan lagi Kal yang dibunuh oleh seseorang yang merupakan kerabatnya.

Aku adalah Ea, sang Roh Pembangkit. Salah satu dari _Seven Ghost_ yang bertugas untuk melindungi dunia ini dari ancaman kehancuran. Sesuatu yang menurut sebagian orang hanyalah cerita dongeng pengantar tidur semasa aku masih hidup sebagai manusia dulu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, ya?" sebuah suara lembut menyentakkanku dari lamunan. Mata _amethyst_-ku menangkap sesosok pria lembut berambut kuning pucat berjalan menghampiriku, mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan berkata, "Namaku Fiatlark, senang berkenalan denganmu!" Senyum manisnya terpampang di bibir tipisnya dan aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan perasaan hambar.

Aku menatap orang-orang di sekeliling pria bernama Fiatlark itu dan membuang napas cepat. Yah, sekali pandang aku langsung tahu kalau mereka ini bukan manusia. Mereka sama seperti aku. Seorang _Ghost_.

"Fu fu fu, anak yang manis dan juga bersemangat, ya? Kenalkan, namaku Profe!" seru _Ghost_ ke dua—seorang wanita cantik berambut lavender, bergaun putih, dan beriris ungu yang berada di sebelahnya Fiatlark—padaku dibarengi dengan senyum ramahnya yang khas. Anak manis? Maksudmu aku? Memangnya "Ea yang dulu" nggak manis? Dan tolong catat, aku ini sama sekali nggak _manis_, Nona! Aku ini cukup tua untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu dan tanpa sadar... wajahku merengut.

"Wah, wah, tak baik jika wajahmu merengut seperti itu, Nak!" tegur seorang pria yang ada di sebelah Profe, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut bob tengah mengamatiku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan kembali berkomentar, "Namaku Relikt. Kau terlihat masih sangat muda, apakah tidak masalah jika kau mengelola Kitab Hades?"

Kitab Hades? Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Sebagai Ea, aku memang diharuskan mengelola kitab yang berisikan roh-roh manusia yang namanya diambil dari nama dewa Yunani itu. Tugas yang cukup berat dan tidak boleh dianggap enteng. Relikt sepertinya memang benar, apa _bocah_ sepertiku bisa mengelola dan mempergunakan Kitab Hades dengan semestinya?

Sorang pria berambut dan bermata gelap dengan tampang preman yang berdiri di samping Relikt sepertinya memahami kebingunganku. Dia menyeringai menyebalkan dan berujar padaku, "Anak-anak itu energik. Sudah pasti dia akan baik-baik saja! Aku yakin dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik!"

Urat mulai mencuat di dahiku. Pria yang mengaku namanya Zehel ini benar-benar cari ribut denganku, ya? ! Apa dia bodoh? Apanya yang 'akan baik-baik saja'? Memangnya dia tahu seperti apa 'tugas'-ku? Dia kembali menyeringai dan mengembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya ke wajahku, membuatku terbatuk-batuk karenanya. Dia ini menjengkelkan sekali, sih? Apa mentang-mentang aku ini—dengan berat hati kukatakan—anak kecil?

Salah seorang di antara mereka—seorang pria berambut kemerahan, berkacamata dengan wajah ramah dan kehangatan yang sama dengan Fiatlark—mendekatiku dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Fest. Sang Roh Penyambung Jiwa. Fest menceritakan padaku bahwa penyebab kematiannya adalah diracun.

_Tch_, itu mengingatkanku kembali pada malam di mana aku merasakan napasku tercekat saat racun yang dimasukkan ke dalam minumanku menyumbat pembuluh-pembuluh darahku, menghambat kerja organ-organ dalam tubuhku, dan membuat rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

Aku sendiri juga masih dapat mengingat bagaimana rasanya kesadaranku perlahan memudar, tubuhku yang mulai mati rasa—disertai gemetar akibat reaksi racun tersebut pada tubuhku, pikiranku yang mulai kosong, serta kegelapan yang mulai merasukiku saat itu bersamaan dengan melambatnya detak jantungku gara-gara racun sialan itu. Aku mengerang pelan. Kenapa Fest mengingatkanku akan hal menyebalkan itu, sih?

Profe sepertinya mafhum dengan suasana hatiku yang sedang tidak baik, maka wanita jelita itu memperkenalkan seorang lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku._ Ghost _yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya dan berbadan ramping, memiliki rambut berwarna terang yang dikuncir dan mengenakan tudung jubahnya.

"Landkarte, kau kan seumuran dengannya! Aku rasa kau lebih mudah berinteraksi dengannya," kata Profe pada bocah itu seolah dia menunjuknya sebagai 'tutor'-ku. Bocah berkuncir itu mendengarkan Profe dengan seksama, dan wanita jelita itu pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tolong ajari Ea tentang hal-hal yang harus dia ketahui, ya?"

Bocah yang seumuran denganku itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan menghadap ke arahku, dan berujar dengan riangnya, "Saya Landkarte!" Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan penuh semangat sebagai awal perkenalanku dengannya. Lalu dia mulai mengoceh mengenai dirinya sendiri lebih bersemangat daripada _Ghost_ sebelumnya seolah dirinya selalu hidup penuh kegembiraan, tidak diragukan lagi.

"Hobi saya mencoba semua makanan di berbagai tempat! Kata favorit saya... _Meikyoshisui_. Penyebab kematian saya adalah karena tenggelam. Senang bertemu denganmu~" lanjutnya masih dengan nada menggebu-gebu tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi tak suka yang tergambar di wajahku.

Satu hal yang aku herankan, kok dia bisa sih mengucapkan penyebab kematiannya dengan lugas dan lancar seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa? Orang ini, apa jangan-jangan otaknya sudah miring, ya?

"... Ea," jawabku santai, mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya, dan menggenggam tangannya sejenak. Aku sempat berpikir jika mereka ini manusia, apakah mereka akan saling menceritakan mengenai diri mereka masing-masing di pertemuan pertama mereka dengan orang lain? Aku ragu akan hal tersebut, apalagi jika sampai membicarakan hal tabu macam 'penyebab kematian'. Aku menggerutu pelan dan menyambung ucapanku dengan getir, "Penyebab kematianku, seperti yang sudah kau ketahui sebelumnya, karena diracun oleh seseorang..."

Kesan pertamaku tentang dia adalah—orang seperti dia yang menjalani hidupnya dengan riang gembira merupakan tipe orang tidak cocok denganku.

* * *

Kemudian aku mulai menjalani hidup baruku di gereja ini dan memulai tugasku untuk mengurus Kitab Hades. Namun Fiatlark menyuruhku untuk mempelajarinya secara perlahan-lahan dan diselingi dengan istirahat, mengingat aku baru saja bangkit sebagai _Ghost_ dari kehidupanku sebelumnya sebagai manusia. Selain itu, aku juga harus tahu bahwa para _Ghost_—mereka menjaga sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia selama bertahun-tahun. Yah, walaupun untuk saat ini aku belum mampu untuk menjaga 'sesuatu' itu untuk saat ini, aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan semua itu di kehidupan baruku saat ini sebagai 'Ea'.

Aku berusaha untuk mengeksplorasi lingkungan gereja dan mempelajari ulang hal-hal di sekitarku. Melelahkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Fiatlark dengan sabar mengajariku hal-hal yang harus kuketahui dan kulakukan sebagai _Ghost_. Dari semua _Ghost_ yang ada, aku memang paling mengagumi dan menghormati Fiatlark. Bukan berarti aku tidak berbicara dengan _Ghost_ yang lainnya, tapi aku merasa sedikit nyaman saat bercakap-cakap ataupun berdekatan dengan pria berambut kuning pucat yang sangat lembut itu. Karena aku banyak berutang budi padanya sejak pertama kali aku datang ke gereja ini.

Saat aku sedang sendiri di perpustakaan gereja, berkutat dengan buku seperti biasanya—hal yang biasa aku lakukan dan kusukai saat aku masih hidup sebagai manusia.

"Nampaknya kau sedang sendiri ya, Ea? Aku boleh duduk di sini?" sebuah suara lembut yang cukup familiar di telingaku menyapaku.

Aku menoleh ke si pemilik suara dan sedikit terkejut saat bertemu muka dengan Fiatlark di perpustakaan ini. Lebih kaget lagi saat aku melihatnya tengah membawa buku-buku yang begitu tebal.

Fiatlark nampak memahami kekagetanku dan berujar pelan, "Bacaan ringan untuk mengisi waktu senggangku." Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat dia mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku dan mulai membaca buku-buku tebal yang dia sebut sebagai 'bacaan ringan'.

Aku masih meneruskan bacaanku saat Fiatlark tersenyum penuh arti padaku dan menyodorkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal padaku. Aku terkesiap saat melihatnya tersenyum padaku dan berkata. "Kurasa buku ini cocok untukmu, Ea. Ini bisa jadi pengisi waktu luang yang bagus untukmu, kan?"

Aku menerimanya dengan hati heran, dan bertanya padanya, "Fiatlark, kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku? Bukankah kau juga banyak urusan di luar sana?"

Tak kuduga Fiatlark tertawa dan berujar padaku, "Ahaha, tak perlu khawatir, Ea! Tugasku sudah selesai, kok! Tenang saja." Aku mengerutkan alis tak mengerti, namun dia nampaknya tak begitu mempedulikannya dan meneruskan perkataannya. "Oh ya, di perpustakaan ini banyak buku-buku yang mungkin bisa jadi pilihan untuk mengisi waktu senggangmu. Sering-sering saja mampir ke sini, ya?"

Aku menurutinya dan mengambil beberapa buku yang direkomendasikannya. Aku banyak meluangkan waktuku untuk membaca. Sesekali aku juga 'bermain' di tamannya Profe dan mengurus tanaman-tanaman yang ia rawat di sana. Kadang aku heran, kok dia bisa sih merawat tanaman yang aneh-aneh di sini? Dan bukanlah hal yang wajar ketika kau menemukan tanaman yang bisa memangsamu di taman ini setiap saat.

Kalau Zehel... yah, tak perlu kau katakan pun aku jarang berinteraksi dengan si pembuat masalah satu itu. Karena ujung-ujungnya dia pasti merecoki aku dengan gurauan-konyol-tak lucunya. Saat aku tengah sendiri dan kadang merenungi masa laluku, Fiatlark menasihatiku dengan lembut bahwa sebaiknya aku melupakan dendam masa laluku serta belajar untuk memaafkan. Hal yang sangat sulit aku lakukan, mengingat rasa sakit itu masih membekas jauh di lubuk hatiku.

Karena itu aku mengujinya dan berpendapat bahwa dengan hal tersebut dia mengerti akan apa yang kurasakan dan tahu bahwa apa yang diyakininya itu salah. Namun Fiatlark tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang yang bijak dan berbudi luhur. Hal itu membuatku merasa semakin _aneh_.

Aku merasakan _diriku_, namun di saat yang sama aku juga merasa bahwa 'aku' bukanlah aku.

Sifat-sifat manusia menjadi inti dalam jiwa baru yang dimiliki oleh _Ghost_—begitu yang dikatakan oleh Fiatlark. Tapi, aku merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan semua ini. Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi seperti _ini_—Aku ini _manusia_. _Namaku_ Kal. Namun di saat yang sama, aku juga merupakan salah satu dari_ Seven Ghost_—**Ea**—orang mati yang berwujud manusia hidup. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah Kal dan Ea di saat yang sama.

Kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, sesuatu yang tak pernah kudapatkan jawabannya sampai saat ini. Kenapa orang sepertiku bisa terpilih menjadi _Ghost_? Kenapa aku bisa diberikan tanggung jawab yang begitu berat? Apakah karena aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah di masa lalu? Apakah aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan di sejarah kehidupanku sebelumnya?

_Ghost_ yang lainnya memberitahuku bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi _Ghost_, karena itu adalah tugas mulia. Bahkan si pembuat onar Zehel mengatakan padaku bahwa tugas yang diemban _Seven Ghost_ adalah menjaga agar segel Verloren tidak terlepas dan membawa malapetaka di dunia ini.

Fest dan Relikt memperlihatkanku akan dimensi lain dari Kitab Hades—Dunia yang seharusnya aku kuasai—dan telah menungguku agar Kitab itu bisa kuurus dengan baik. Karena menurut cerita Fest dan Relikt, buku itu sudah lama tidak dipergunakan dan harus di-_refresh_ lagi sebelum kukelola ulang. Itu artinya, aku harus cepat menguasai cara untuk mempergunakan Kitab Hades. Walau tak mudah, aku kan berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin.

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa mengelola Kitab Hades dan aku harus berterima kasih kepada para 'guru'-ku yang telah meluangkan banyak waktunya untuk mengajari bocah yang lumayan keras kepala macam aku. Aku pun berusaha sedikit demi sedikit menyukai lingkunganku, walau tetap berkeras untuk tidak berhubungan dekat dengan siapa pun atau bahkan berteman dengan siapa pun.

Kecuali untuk satu orang dan dia benar-benar menjadi orang yang berada di urutan teratas yang paling tidak ingin kuladeni.

"Ea! Ea!" aku mendengar bocah itu memanggil _namaku_ dengan riangnya. Yah, _nama_ yang kugunakan saat ini sebagai salah seorang dari _Seven Ghost_ tentunya. Saat aku sadar, dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku dan duduk manis di atas meja tempatku membaca buku yang direkomendasikan oleh Fiatlark. "Tolong perlihatkan padaku Kitab Hades, dooong~!"

Urat kembali mencuat di dahiku. Orang ini... dengan seenak jidatnya saja dia memerintahkanku seperti itu! Aku menutup bukuku dan menatap tajam ke arah iris hijau terangnya. Menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku sangat terganggu dengan ulahnya saat ini dan membuatnya angkat kaki dari hadapanku. Tapi aku lupa kalau Landkarte sangat susah diatur, sama halnya seperti diriku.

"Keluar kau, Pengganggu! Segera enyahkan kakimu dan jangan duduk di atas meja_ku_!" usirku seraya menudingkan jariku ke luar. Aku tak mau acara membacaku terganggu dengan ulahnya yang menyuruhku memperlihatkan Kitab Hades. Aku ingin sendirian, suasana hening tanpa suara berisiknya, dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku yang diberikan oleh Fiatlark beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebelum dia bereaksi dan membalas kata-kataku, aku kembali menambahkan, "_Mood_-ku sedang tidak bagus hari ini, Bocah!"

Landkarte sialan itu masih tidak beranjak dari mejaku, dan dengan kesal aku membanting bukuku di meja. Aku pun bergegas meninggalkannya, tak peduli dengan buku yang masih tergeletak di atas meja tempatku membaca beberapa saat yang lalu. _Mood_-ku benar-benar rusak dan aku tak bisa melanjutkan membaca jika perasaanku kacau seperti ini. Dan sialnya si bocah itu mengikutiku pergi, aku pun habis sabar dan membentaknya.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU, SIALAN!"

"EEEHHH? Kalau kau tidak mau memperlihatkan Kitab Hades, nanti kesialan akan mengikutimu terus, Lho!" tukas Landkarte di belakangku dan dia menyodorkanku dengan berbagai makanan manis. "Aku juga sekalian ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu!"

"Nggak butuh!" sergahku tak peduli.

"Kemampuanku adalah teleportasi dan tugas utamaku adalah mengunjungi roh-roh yang hampir ternoda untuk membimbingnya menjadi roh yang suci. Tapi, aku hanya bisa melakukan teleportasi pada roh yang nomornya aku tahu, jadi aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu!" kata Landkarte seolah memberi penjelasan padaku. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya karena aku malas meladeninya. Dia mengemut permennya dan kembali berseru dengan riangnya seraya menarik-narik syal yang kukenakan. "Itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk menunjukkan Kitab Hades, Ea!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar marah pada Landkarte, si bocah sialan yang selalu saja bisa melakukan segalanya seenak udelnya tanpa adanya rasa khawatir atau apapun. Cih, aku jadi ingin berteriak pada Profe untuk mengatakan keluh-kesahku tentang Landkarte. '_Profe, kok kamu bisa tahan sih sama bocah tengik macam dia?!_' rutukku dalam hati jengkel.

Sial! Aku terpaksa membuka gerbang teritoriku untuk menunjukkan dimensi yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaanku—Kitab Hades—tempat di mana terdapat nomor roh dan nasib seseorang di dalamnya. Aku mewanti-wanti Landkarte agar tidak sembarangan melangkah di dalam teritoriku ini, atau semuanya menjadi kacau.

Aku menggenggam erat sabit besarku, yang pada ujungnya terdapat simbol yang sama dengan yang tercetak di punggung tangan kananku—untuk memberikan waktu pada Landkarte, agar dia bisa mengetahui nomor roh yang dia perlukan untuk tugasnya. Dia melangkah dalam dimensi yang kubuat dan batas antara nomor jiwa manusia satu dengan yang lain yang sebelumnya kutuliskan.

"Oi, aku hanya menulis sampai batas itu! Jangan dilewati, Bego!" teriakku memperingatkan Landkarte saat melihatnya berjalan dengan sembarangan melewati batas yang telah kubuat sebelumnya.

"EEEHH? Roh yang ini akan menghilang!" anak muda berambut terang berkuncir itu berseru, bola mata hijau terangnya membola seperti anak-anak yang baru pertama kali melihat trik sulap dalam hidupnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Roh itu akan merasakan bahwa dirinya diinjak-injak, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan!" tukasku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Aku kecewa dan kesal sekali pada bocah sialan ini. Kenapa sih, dia tidak menghargai usahaku yang susah payah mengelola Kitab Hades ini? Aku butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk bisa mengaturnya, dan sekarang dia telah mengacaukan pekerjaanku!

"Ah, maaf ya, Ea! Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati!" ucap Landkarte santai seolah tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Aku menghela napas dan aku menatap hampa ke arah nomor roh yang baru saja diinjak oleh Landkarte. Mataku langsung menyalang marah penuh kebencian. Kenapa? Karena itu adalah nomor roh orang yang telah membunuhku dengan racun!

Aku kembali merasakan sesak di dada. Bayangan mengerikan akan peristiwa itu kembali berkelebat di benakku! Brengsek! Kenapa aku teringat lagi akan hal itu? Lelaki biadab yang mengacung-acungkan penawar di depan mataku yang tengah mengejang kesakitan. Aku merasakan lagi bagaimana sulitnya aku bernapas. Merasakan kembali bagaimana rasa panas yang menghantam ulu hatiku dan berusaha untuk mempertahankan hidup. Tapi semua itu sia-sia saat tubuhku menjadi kaku dan aku meninggal di depannya dengan posisi bola mata _amethyst_-ku terbuka lebar serta menatap hampa ke arahnya.

Pria itu dengan cengiran bodohnya menertawakan penderitaanku dan berseru, "Ha ha ha, sudah terlambat sekarang! Dengan ini, anakku akan segera mendapatkan promosi dengan mudahnya!"

Napasku mendadak tercekat, jantungku berdetak dua kli lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku mengerang pelan, merasa benci dengan pria yang telah merenggut hidupku itu. Padahal aku sudah mati, dan penderitaan yang kualami saat menjelang kematianku pun sudah kulalui. Tapi kenapa rasanya menyesakkan sekali? Aku mencengkeram dadaku kuat-kuat. Berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, karena di sini aku tidak sedang sendirian. Ada Landkarte di sini, dan aku tak mau dia melihat wajahku yang dipenuhi dendam. Aku merasa itu akan terlihat konyol di hadapannya!

Aku tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan manusia durjana itu. Aku sekarang ini adalah Ea, sang Roh Pembangkit. Aku bukan lagi Kal, yang saat ini dikabarkan menghilang dari kehidupan manusia setelah mengalami kematian. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa membiarkan pembunuhku berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Aku mencoba mengambil 'napas'—tarik napas, buang napas—begitu terus berulang-ulang agar aku bisa menenangkan diri. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Profe karena dia telah mengajarkanku untuk bisa menenangkan diri di saat rasa dendam mulai menjalari hatiku. Aku bersyukur akhirnya aku bisa meredam rasa benci dan pikiranku kini kembali jernih seperti sedia kala.

* * *

Setelah Landkarte mendapatkan nomor jiwa yang ia perlukan, aku menutup kembali Kitab Hades dan beristirahat sejenak. Sementara itu, si Roh yang suka _Teleport_ itu sedang menyeduh teh herbal campur. Dia bilang sih itu hasil racikannya Profe agar bisa menenangkan syaraf dan juga pikiran sehabis bekerja keras. Kuakui aroma tehnya sangat enak dan membuatku tergoda untuk mencicipinya. Aku pun menyesap tehku perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan penat dan stressku setelah melihat roh orang yang kubenci beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ea," aku mendengarnya memanggilku setelah keheningan panjang menyeruak di antara kami. "Baru kali ini, aku melihat matamu seperti ingin membunuh seseorang. Apakah orang yang meracunimu ada di sini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku langsung tersedak dan menyemburkan teh yang sudah kuminum. Beberapa saat aku masih terbatuk-batuk karena teh itu masuk ke rongga hidungku.

"Ahaha, ternyata dugaanku tepat, ya?" Landkarte tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seolah dia bisa tahu semuanya hanya dengan melihat semuanya dari mataku. Oh, mata sialan! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran yang ada di dalammu, sih? Kenapa juga bocah si—Landkarte membeberkan hal sepeka itu di depanku?

'_Seandainya saja lirikan mata bisa membunuh,_' keluhku dalam hati. Dan sialnya, lirikan mata selamanya tak akan bisa membunuh seseorang. Benar-benar sial!

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" tukasku dingin. Aku menyeka sisa teh yang membasahi wajahku dan mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku darinya agar dia tak bisa membaca segalanya dari mataku lagi. "Sudahlah, lagipula... bagiku yang sudah pernah meninggal sekali, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku!" lanjutku seraya meletakkan cangkir tehku di meja, tak berminat melanjutkan acara mium teh bersamanya.

Landkarte terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa-apa yang kuucapkan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

_Cih_. Aku segera berdiri dari kursiku dan bergegas meninggalkannya. Aku tak mau berbincang-bincang empat mata lagi dengannya.

Itu bukan urusannya, kan? _Ngapain_ juga dia mesti repot-repot ngurusin aku? Aku masih bisa mengurusinya sendiri, kok! Tenang saja! Lagi pula, apakah salah jika aku masih terbawa emosi masa lalu di diriku sekarang ini, meskipun aku mencoba untuk meredamnya saat aku bertugas sebagai 'Ea'? Sebenarnya teringat masa lalu menyebalkan dan tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan marah dan sesal itu sangat merepotkan. Andai saja dia tahu akan hal itu.

"Untuk seorang Dewa Kematian sepertiku, terhanyut akan kehidupan masa lalu hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaanku," aku mencoba mengungkap kenyataan. Fakta bahwa aku mencoba untuk melupakan masa lalu, dan mencoba mengabaikan sisi manusiaku sebagai 'Kal'.

Landkarte segera menggenggam tanganku erat dan berujar lembut, "Tak masalah jika kau terhanyut dengan perasaan manusiamu." Dia berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sebenarnya semua makhluk—termasuk para Dewa Kematian, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kesedihan dan kepedihannya, tapi semua perasaan itu akan segera dimurnikan..."

Aku tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Landkarte. Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja kami sudah berada di atas menara tinggi yang di atasnya terdapat langit malam bertaburan bintang.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" hardikku marah, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia inginkan dariku.

"Ea, aku berpikir jika kau terus menumpuk kebencian di dasar hatimu, hal itu tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan, dan kebencian itu akan tetap tinggal di sudut terdalam hatimu. Mungkin lebih baik kalau..." Landkarte menatap kedua mataku dengan penuh arti dan melanjutkan wejangannya, "...kau membuka hati pada orang lain, dan mengeluarkan _uneg-uneg_mu sampai kau puas."

Hah? Apa sih yang dia bicarakan? Membuka hati? Sampai puas? Untuk mengubur kebencian? Hoi, ngomong yang jelas sedikit, kek!

"KALAU SAJA AKU BISA LAKUKAN ITU!" teriakku marah seraya memegangi dadaku. Napasku kembali tercekat, sungguh konyol! Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau—Si idiot Landkarte ini tidak menggeretku ke mercusuar Balsburg ini ditemani dengan bintang berkelap-kelip di langit malam plus dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Ck, sejujurnya aku tak peduli apakah penjaga mercusuarnya terlelap ataukan terjaga, yang penting aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Order dan mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada di sini. Oh, mungkin lebih bagus jika si penjaganya terbangun. Jadi dia bisa mengusir kami secepatnya dari tempat menyebalkan ini!

"Ea, relaksasi itu penting, Lho!" si idiot Landkarte lagi-lagi menceramahiku.

Aku membuang napas cepat, dan memperhatikan simbol 'Ea' yang terdapat di punggung tangan kananku. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu harus aku yang lebih dulu? Kenapa bukan orang lain di keluargaku saja yang lebih baik dariku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tak punya apa-apa selain namaku, terutama setelah aku menjadi 'Ea'. Tapi, kenapa aku? Banyak orang yang lebih pantas menjadi aku, salah satu dari _Ghost_ yang selalu mereka agung-agungkan. Sementara itu, aku sama sekali tidak berharap menjadi seperti ini...

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi seorang Pencabut Nyawa," gumamku perlahan, setelah cukup lama berpikir keras. Berharap akan ada seseorang, biarpun itu orang idiot macam Landkarte, bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah lama mengganjal pikiranku itu. "Secara alami, aku pasti akan mewarisi kemampuan dan pengetahuan sebagai _Ghost_ pada saat aku bereinkarnasi. Tapi, acuanku sebagai manusia sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku selalu melihat drama mencintai dan membenci dari sudut pandangku sewaktu aku masih tinggal dalam benteng. Saat itu sewaktu aku masih hidup sebagai manusia, aku hanya bisa merasakan keputusasaan yang sangat besar di dalam sana. Di duniaku yang sempit itu."

Angin dingin kembali berhembus. Menerpa tudung yang dikenakan Landkarte, menerpa rambut hitamku yang sedikit berantakan. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, membiarkan angin tersebut membelai lembut tubuhku dan merasuk ke sela-sela tubuhku. Dan mata gelapku sekali lagi tertuju pada simbol yang tercetak di punggung tanganku. Aku menatap sendu simbol tersebut dan membelainya perlahan.

"Kau tidak memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai Dewa Kematian dengan kebencian yang amat sangat seperti itu, Ea," ucap Landkarte, mencoba membenarkan pendapatku. Untuk hal ini saja aku sedikit membenarkan ucapan landkarte mengenai emosi negatif yang dipendam terlalu lama pada diri seorang _Ghost_ bisa berdampak begitu buruk. Aku pernah mendengar dari Fiatlark, bahwa emosi negatif seperti kebencian, kemarahan, dendam, dan sejenisnya bisa menyeret seorang _Ghost_ ke jalan yang sama seperti pendahulu kami, Verloren.

"Tapi, mungkin karena kau yang paling peka dengan penderitaan manusia dibandingkan orang lain... maka kaulah yang dipilih untuk menjadi Pelayan Tuhan, untuk mengurusi tujuan para manusia itu sebagai seorang Pencabut Nyawa yang membimbing manusia," bocah berkuncir itu melanjutkan "wejangan"-nya. Aku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, di saat yang sama angin malam bertiup ke arah kami dengan kencangnya.

Landkarte menadahkan tangannya dan kembali berujar padaku yang masih menanti kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut bocah berambut terang itu, "Di bawah cahaya ini..." Landkarte berhenti sejenak dan membuang napas cepat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Manusia kadang terlalu terikat pada sesuatu dan mati-matian mempertahankan hidup mereka, percaya bahwa mereka lebih superior dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Namun saat mereka meninggal, mereka menyesal dan kadang berpikir '_Ah, kalau tahu begini seharusnya aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku_'."

Kurasakan nada suara Landkarte menurun—begitu yang kutangkap dengan telingaku—dan aku merasakan adanya perasaan kecewa dan perasaan seseorang yang terbuang dalam nada suaranya. Kesunyian panjang kembali menyeruak di antara kami, dan aku pun tahu kalau Landkarte masih menahan rasa sesak yang menggumpal dalam dadanya itu. Aku pun baru pertama kali ini melihat ekspresinya yang kesepian, sendu, dan selalu merasa teracuhkan, namun aku tak pandai menghibur seseorang. Jadi, akhirnya kubiarkan Landkarte mengungkapkan ekspresinya di tengah malam yang luar biasa dinginnya ini.

"Meskipun... sebenarnya semua itu sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari hal tersebut, saat mereka mati," ucap Landkarte sendu.

"Manusia Idiot," celaku dengan nada sarkasme. Aku selama ini menonton bagaimana keseharian para manusia itu di kehidupanku saat ini sebagai _Ghost_, sejak aku mulai bekerja—dalam kesendirian—untuk mengelola Kitab Hades dan menentukan nasib mereka di dalamnya. "Telingaku jadi sakit. Aku selalu mendengar alasan semacam itu sebelumnya, tentang penyesalan yang berulang dan berulang, seolah-olah aku yang memintanya."

"Aku menyebut penyebab yang membuat manusia menjadi bodoh, 'Unsur Kotor'," sambung Landkarte lembut, sementara mataku menerawang ke arah menara Balsburg yang diwarnai gelapnya malam dengan cahaya lampu yang menyorot dari dalamnya. Membuatnya berkilau dan bercahaya terang di bawah langit hening dan berbintang. "Kasih sayang, kesombongan, dendam... semua emosi selain benci dan cinta."

Aku masih duduk dalam diam di sisi Landkarte yang berdiri di sampingku, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan kembali menantikan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir orange Landkarte, "Aku membujuk para manusia itu agar bisa membuang perasaan macam itu, seperti dendam dan juga kebencian. Tak peduli seberapa banyak 'Unsur Kotor' yang ada di dunia ini, aku tak akan menyerah untuk membuat dunia ini damai tanpa adanya kebencian. Seperti halnya yang kau inginkan, Ea..."

Seingatku, sejak aku menjadi seorang Pencabut Nyawa seperti sekarang... Rasanya keteguhan hatiku semakin menguat, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aku menggedikkan bahu, mengerutkan alis untuk mencerna ungkapan idiot si Landkarte. Aku menghela napas. Oke, Landkarte memang Idiot... tapi kata-kata (sok) bijaknya telah membuatku merasa terpojok dan juga membuatku berpikir bahwa ternyata aku ini lebih tolol dibandingkan dengan Landkarte. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kota di bawah mercusuar tempat kami bersantai. (Oke, yang satu ini tak perlu kau tiru karena sangat berbahaya.)

"Kau sangat optimis sekali ya, Landkarte," pujiku tulus.

Landkarte memunculkan sabit panjangnya, dan tertawa kecil seraya maju selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berujar padaku masih dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya, "Aku tak berdaya jika sendirian, karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu, Ea..."

Dan malam itu, aku mengenal sesuatu yang disebut "Sahabat".

* * *

**#$%To Be Continued%$#**

A/N : (speechless) Err, kayaknya gaje banget, ya? Kok rasa-rasanya Ea di sini OOC sangat? (pundung di pojokkan) Gomennasai, minna! Rencananya fic ini akan saya tamatkan menjadi 2 chapter.

Oke _minna_-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, bolehkan saya meminta sepucuk **review**?** Please review if don't mind** karena **review** dari _minna_ sangat penting bagi saya...


	2. Chapter 2

Yahoo minna-_san_! Chapter dua update! Semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan fic ini, ya? Oke, minna-_san_! _Happy reading and please review!_ ^-^

* * *

**Trick of Fate**

**[Ketika takdir mempermainkanmu]**

**Disclaimer : 07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Angst  
Main Characters : Ea-Landkarte  
Note : Canon (based on Kapitel 68: Land of Seele-Kapitel 88: Landkarte), typo(s), maybe OOC, Ea's Centric. Not Shounen-ai!  
Summary : Kenapa jadi begini? Bukankah kau yang pertama kali mengajarkan padaku, bahwa seharusnya aku menikmati hidupku yang sekarang? Kau juga orang pertama yang mengajarkanku arti "Sahabat". Tapi, kenapa kau berubah, Landkarte?**

* * *

**Bagian Dua**

#

#

Tahun pun berganti, dan akupun sudah bisa melaksakan tugasku sebagai pengelola Kitab Hades dengan baik. Aku juga kadang-kadang keluar gereja bersama Profe dan Fest—yang menurutku lebih mirip sepasang kekasih dibandingkan rekan sejawat—untuk berbelanja atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Yah, kupikir lumayan lah daripada harus menemani Landkarte bermain dengan permainan konyolnya yang kadang membuatku harus tarik urat dan terkadang berakhir dengan aku mengalah padanya serta ikut dalam permainannya.

Aku jadi teringat lagi saat aku sedang meminum teh herbal buatan Profe sambil membaca buku yang diberikan Fiatlark padaku. Si Landkarte berisik itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di depanku dan kembali memintaku untuk menunjukkan Kitab Hades...

**Flashback..**

_"Eeeaaaaaa~" serunya riang seraya muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku dan langsung memeluk pinggangku erat._

_Reflek, aku segera menghindar dan membuat pria berambut terang itu terjerembab karena elakanku dari 'pelukan akrab'-nya._

_"Hieeeee, Ea jahaaaatttt!" isaknya seraya mengusap-usap dahinya yang baru saja mencium lantai._

_Aku tersenyum sinis seraya berujar padanya, "Siapa suruh kau muncul tiba-tiba dan memelukku, Sialan?! Rasakan!"_

_"Ea, aku ingin kau menunjukkan padaku Kitab Hades lagi~" pinta landkarte dengan suara manja padaku._

_Aku berdecak kesal dan berkata, "Bisakah kau tak menggangguku sekarang? Aku sedang sibuk dan tak mau diganggu olehmu, tahu!"_

_"EEEEHHH? kalau kau tak menunjukkannya padaku, aku juga nggak bisa melaksakan tugasku, lho!" tukasnya dibarengi dengan wajah (sok) _innocent_._

_"Grrrhh, Baiklah! Akan kutunjukkan! kau puas, hah?!" sergahku marah seraya menyiapkan sabitku untuk membuka gerbang teritoriku—Kitab Hades._

_"Horeeeee~" seru Landkarte kegirangan seperti anak kecil baru dibelikan permen. Oh, aku lupa kalau dia memang anak kecil. Sialan!_

**End of Flashback...**

"Ea, kau kenapa? Kok merengut? Gara-gara aku, ya?" tanya Profe cemas. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tengah diperhatikan oleh Fest dan Profe. Aduh, mereka pasti bakalan salah paham deh dengan ekspresi wajahku barusan. "Maaf, ya. Aku memaksamu untuk menemani kami belanja, ya?" ucap Profe penuh rasa sesal. (Tuh, kan!)

Aku memejamkan mata _amethyst_-ku perlahan dan menukas ucapan Profe, "Jangan khawatir, Profe! Aku baik-baik saja, kok! Lagipula kau sama sekali tidak salah, kenapa meminta maaf padaku?"

"Tapi, tadi kau nampak marah dan tidak senang..." ucap Fest sangsi.

"Aku hanya teringat hal menyebalkan beberapa waktu yang lalu saja, kok! Kau tak perlu secemas itu, Fest!" tukasku sebal. "Lagipula aku lebih senang jalan-jalan bersama kalian seperti ini daripada memainkan permainan konyol bersama si Bocah Berisik."

"Bocah Berisik? Maksudmu Landkarte?" tanya Profe.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Kedua sejoli yang ada di depanku nampak berpikir keras. Aku pun tak paham dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan untukku atau apalah itu, karena aku tak pernah mencurigai mereka. Fest menghampiriku dan berkata, "Ea, kau mau ikut kami minum teh?" ajaknya dengan senyum tipikal menghiasi wajahnya.

"Boleh saja, toh aku sedang senggang," jawabku pelan. "Ah, tapi jangan ajak-ajak Landkarte, ya! Dia sangat berisik sampai-sampai membuat kepalaku serasa pecah karenanya!" seruku seraya menudingkan jari ke arah Fest.

Fest hanya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya padaku dan berkata, "Iya, iya, kami tak akan mengajak Landkarte, kok!"

Aku mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Fest, dan menerima ajakan mereka untuk ikut acara minum teh bersama...

* * *

Tadinya kupikir begitu, tapi ternyata nggak ada Landkarte... malah ada si Pembuat Onar Zehel! Khhhh, mana _Ghost_ yang satu itu gemar sekali menyindir dan mengerjaiku! Aduh, Fest! Kenapa kau malah ajak dia, sih?! Kalau begini sih, sama saja dong jadinya! Dasar!

"Ah, maaf ya, Ea! Sepertinya kami malah membuatmu marah lagi, habis Zehel bilang dia ingin ikut _evening tea_ juga, sih~!" kata Profe dengan nada menyesal yang membuatku jadi merasa bersalah dengan sikapku barusan.

Ah, sudahlah! Toh sekali-kali ikut minum teh bersama si Pembuat Onar juga tak apa-apa. Tak akan membuatku rugi ini... Asalkan jangan si Bocah Berisik itu saja! Sambil menyesap tehku dengan keanggunan seperti seorang aristokrat, aku menghirup aroma harum dari tehku yang membuatku serasa berada di taman bunga yang luas. Membuatku senang dan serasa ingin berlarian sepuasnya. Eh? Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran sama dengan Landkarte? Dan kenapa aku jadi keingetan sama dia lagi, sih?

"... Ea..." Samar-samar suara itu terngiang di telingaku. Ah! Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi karena kelelahan. Lagipula Fest sudah bilang bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengajak Bocah Berisik itu ke acara minum teh ini.

"Ea..." Suara panggilan itu lagi! Hhh, sepertinya stresku menumpuk sampai-sampai aku delusi dengar suaranya Bocah Sialan itu. Cuekin! Cuekin!

"Ea..." Lho? Kalau aku sedang berhalusinasi... kok, suaranya terdengar begitu dekat?

"EA! KOK KAMU TEGA BANGET MINUM TEH SORE SENDIRIAN TANPA AKU~?! JAHAAAAATTT!" Eh, ternyata dia memang ada di sini, toh? Dan begitu datang langsung memarahiku dengan suara manjanya? _My God_! Aku langsung melayangkan _death glare_ ke arah Fest yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengajak Landkarte sialan ini.

"Seriusan, Ea! Aku memang nggak _ngajak_ Landkarte! Kan kamu tahu sendiri kalau dia bisa melacakmu lewat_ nomor roh_-mu! Jadi dia bisa tahu di mana kamu berada!" Fest berusaha membela diri. Kulihat matanya itu memang tidak berbohong, jadi itu artinya Fest dan Profe memang tidak mengajak Landkarte.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, Sialan! Kau pikir aku tidak capek menemanimu terus, hah?!" hardikku marah.

"EEEHHH? Tapi aku kan mau berbagi kue denganmu, Ea!" tukasnya sok imut sambil menyodorkanku kantong kertas berisi berbagai macam kue dan kembang gula.

"Nggak butuh! Pergi sana, Pengganggu!" sergahku tak peduli dan menudingkan jariku ke sebuah arah.

"Uwaaaa, Zehel! Ea kok jahat banget sih, sama aku? Memangnya aku sebegitu menyebalkannya, ya?" Landkarte merajuk sambil menarik-narik baju Zehel.

"Memang!" jawab Zehel dengan amat sangat jujur. Tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Landkarte merasa dapat serangan beruntun, dan dia pun meninggalkan kami dengan sebelumnya berseru.

"Huwaaaa! Ea! Zehel! kalian jahat banget, siiih~!"

Mendengar hal itu aku hanya mendengus kesal, "Biar saja! Dasar menyebalkan!"

* * *

Suatu hari, kami dikumpulkan oleh Fest dan membicarakan mengenai 'wadah' Verloren yang baru dari hasil penyelidikan Relikt. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Berpikir keras. Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan keanehan pada Kitab Hades, ya? Dan biar kutebak! Ini semua bermula dari perbuatan rendah Sang Ratu Raggs yang cemburu pada anak kecil sang pewaris tahta yang lahir dari rahim selir Raja Raggs! Ck, ck, ck, dasar manusia... Selalu saja dipenuhi iri dan dengki.

Ahh, gara-gara itu... aku jadi teringat kembali akan masa laluku yang menyebalkan. _Sabar, Ea! Sabar! Tenangkanlah dirimu, jangan terhanyut akan emosi dan dendam di masa lalu!_ Aku menasihati diriku sendiri, mencoba untuk meredam kebencian dan kemarahanku akan masa laluku yang menyebalkan.

Aku tidak seharusnya mengingat-ingat lagi kenangan-kenangan kecil yang terjadi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, dan saya tidak dalam posisi untuk merencanakan sesuatu untuk pembalasan 'dendam' untuk 'kematian'-ku. Tapi kadang-kadang, saya bisa merasakan gejolak dalam diriku... bahwa pembalasan dari 'Kal' yang 'mati' sebelum waktunya. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya waktu itu, kebencian ini, sudah sejak lama... dan sekarang, tidak ada alasan untuk membawanya kembali ke kehidupanku yang sekarang. Meskipun demikian, aku masih dalam proses meredam kemarahan yang datang dari masa lalu itu sekarang.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat mendengar Profe berkata.

"Seseorang... mengejar mereka," kata Profe, mata lebarnya kini menyipit dan menunjukkan mimiknya yang sedang serius. Aku menduga dia sedang mendapatkan suatu 'penglihatan' dan aku tahu pasti bahwa semua yang 'dilihat' oleh Profe itu adalah sebuah kepastian yang tak terelakkan. "Hampir... dia bergerak mendekat, dan sangat cepat! Musuh kali ini tak bisa dianggap enteng! Fiatlark dan Sang Kotak dalam masalah besar!"

"Nampaknya, ini bukan waktunya kita bersantai-santai di sini," Fest memejamkan mata coklatnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita harus bergegas untuk menolong Sang Kotak dan Fiatlark!"

"Aku setuju!" ucap Relikt dibarengi anggukkan kepalanya yang meyakinkan. "Kita harus menentukan 'hukuman' yang tepat di lokasi yang benar. Tentu saja, kita juga harus menyelamatkan Fiatlark."

"Hoi, Landkarte!" suara Zehel mendominasi. Selain Fiatlark, hanya dia yang bisa begitu. "Kau harus mengirimkan kami dalam waktu semenit atau lebih cepat dari itu! Kalau tidak... jangan harap kau bisa makan kue dengan puas di pesta nanti!"

Landkarte menggembungkan pipinya, dan menukas sebal, "Seperti aku ini tukang makan saja, Zehel! Dan tolong jangan sesadis itulah dalam memberiku tugas! Satu menit itu terlalu cepat, tahu!"

Aku terkikik geli mendengar keluh-kesah yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda bertudung itu. Rasakan kau, Landkarte! Siapa suruh sering malas-malasan? Sekarang kau kena deh _dikerjain_ sama Zehel!

"Ini semua Ea yang merencanakan, kok!"

"... E-Ea?" Mata bulatnya melebar, dan langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Aku menduga bahwa Fest sengaja mengatakan hal seperti itu agar bocah ini tidak merepotkan kami. Aku menghela napas dan berujar.

"Aku tidak terkesan dengan caramu berbohong dengan menggunakan namaku, Fest..."

"O-ke~! Kita akan segera ke tempatnya Fiatlark dan wadahnya Verloren dengan segera!" Landkarte bersorak dengan riangnya, benar-benar mengabaikan raut marah yang tergurat di wajahku. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Kadang-kadang, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kami menghabiskan waktu bersama _Ghost_ yang menyebalkan macam dia. Aku melirik Zehel yang benar-benar menikmati ini. Dia benar-benar manipulatif, dan ia benar-benar ahli dalam melakukan hal itu. Biasanya dia itu cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan enggan memberikan solusi, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia jadi pemberi saran yang bagus. Berbeda denganku.

Setelah beberapa detik berkonsentrasi pada kekuatannya untuk mencari Sang Uskup dan apa yang telah 'dicurinya', lelaki berpakaian putih panjang itu menghilang, asap yang tertinggal setelah dia melakukan teleportasi adalah buktinya.

Ha ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ... Tidak, aku tidak benar-benar memiliki selera yang sama dengan Landkarte tentang humor.

* * *

Zehel lah yang pertama kali berbicara, dengan senyum nakal dan seringaian jahil terpampang di wajahnya. "Mengapa kita tidak mengadakan upacara penyambutan khusus untuk Fiatlark? Sejujurnya, pria itu suka yang namanya '_kejutan_'."

Kami berkumpul dan menunggu, menunggu waktunya tiba untuk menghampiri yang kami cari ... dan-

"_Father_, apakah ini... surga ...?" Suara seorang anak kecil yang polos bertanya pada _Father_-nya.

Zehel maju duluan—diikuti oleh kami—berjalan beriringan membentuk lingkaran, dengan Landkarte yang mengikuti dari belakang. Si Roh Pemotong itu yang pertama kali memberikan tanda bahwa ia berterima kasih karena kami tetap diam, mengamati 'Si Pendosa' menebusnya sebelum kami, dengan anak yang berumur di bawah sepuluh tahun dalam pelukannya. Matanya melebar saat melihat kami berdiri di hadapannya, raut wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran akan datangnya 'bahaya'—sementara anak bermata zamrud itu menatap ke arah kami dengan ekpresi bingung dan ingin tahu.

Betapa menyedihkan, adegan ini—

"Kami akan mengambil kembali Kotak Pandora, Fiatlark."

Nada dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Zehel dan juga Fest sontak membuat _Ghost_ yang tengah berlutut di hadapan kami itu terkejut, mata pria berambut kuning pucat itu tiba-tiba memancarkan keseriusan yang amat sangat. Dan sebelum kami berkata apa-apa lagi pada Fiatlark, pria itu telah memunculkan sabit hitam di tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mendekap erat apa yang disebut 'Wadah', sepertinya dia berusaha untuk menghindari pertarungan serius yang berarti akan melibatkan anak kecil itu dalam bahaya.

"Aku menolak," dia berkata dengan tegas, meskipun ia jelas kalah jumlah dan kalah kekuatan pada saat yang sama. Sang Uskup berdiri kuat, matanya menampilkan tatapan pembunuh, siap untuk pertumpahan darah, hanya untuk kepentingan anak itu. Benar-benar sosok guru yang teguh pada prisip kebenaran sejati, aku benar-benar salut padanya. Fiatlark benar-benar orang yang memegang teguh kata-katanya dan selalu yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Dia bahkan menambahkan sebuah ancaman tanpa ragu-ragu. "Jika kalian berniat untuk melawanku, aku akan melawan, dengan semua kekuatanku."

—Jika saja itu memang terjadi.

Sebuah seringai jahil terpampang di bibir Zehel, kami semua pun bersikap santai. Fiatlark lah satu-satunya yang nampak tegang dan juga anak dalam dekapannya itu, Roh Perjanjian itu sama sekali belum menurunkan sikap waspadanya dan tetap bersiaga dengan senjatanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Roh Pemotong itu dengan senyum santai, mengeluarkan rokok dari mulutnya. "Kami tahu bahwa kau ada di pihak yang benar."

Profe yang lembut menyunggingkan senyum hangat yang menenangkan di bibir tipisnya. "Aku percaya bahwa kau, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari semua pelindung kerajaan, dapat melindungi anak itu sampai akhir."

Fest yang berikutnya berkata, "Kami telah diperintahkan oleh Jio-_sama_ untuk menyelidiki Sri Paus, yang membuat kau dicap sebagai orang jahat."

Kemudian, tiba giliranku untuk meyakinkannya, "Kita harus melenyapkan semua—"

"—Yang berniat untuk menghidupkan kembali Verloren dengan semua kekuatan kami," Landkarte melanjutkan ucapanku.

Lalu Relikt menjelaskan hal sebenarnya di balik tuduhan keji yang ditimpakan pada Fiatlark. Aku setuju dengan pendapat Relikt, karena aku tak percaya Fiatlark melakukan hal yang membuat anak ini menderita sebagai wadah bagi tubuh Verloren. Bahwa keberadaannya di sini sebagai alasan hilangnya banyak nyawa manusia dalam perang antara Raggs dan Balsburg.

Aku tahu dengan jelas kalau itu adalah akal-akalan yang dibuat oleh Sri Paus. Dia yang melakukan melakukan semua ini demi kekuasaan dan kehormatan, dari semua orang, yang mungkin bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan! Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan saat itu sampai-sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh dan egois seperti itu?! Aku menyipitkan mata, dan melihat Fiatlark menghela napas lega, dan mengukir senyum lelah penuh syukur di wajahnya. Ia bahagia memiliki teman-teman _Ghost_ seperti kami, terutama Fest dan Relikt, yang telah mengatakan kepadanya kebenaran bahwa kita semuanya sudah tahu apapun yang berada di balik semua peristiwa aneh ini. Landkarte berdiri mendekat, ekspresinya melembut, dan—

"EA!" Relikt memperingatkanku, namun terlambat. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, sebuah benda tumpul menghantam kepalaku dengan kuat ke tanah, dan saat aku hendak berdiri... beberapa bintang dan burung beterbangan mengitari kepalaku.

"Berhenti bersikap sok akrab dengan Tuanku, kau XXXXX!" Suara lain berkata, berbeda dari kami, entah dari mana asalnya.

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung dan megusap kepalaku—yang terkena hajaran yang luar biasa dari seorang anak kecil polos yang belum mengerti apa-apa itu dan aku membelalakkan mata saat Relikt menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa bukan Pangeran Tiashe yang memukulku, melainkan 'Mikhail-_sama_'. Ini semua gara-gara si Zehel bodoh itu! Khh, aku menggerutu pelan saat tahu bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari para malaikat yang bertanggung jawab memisahkan tubuh dan jiwa Verloren—dalam kasusnya sekarang, ia ada untuk menjaga jiwa anak itu—yang saat ini berperan sebagai induk semangnya— karena Raja Raggs mengalihkan 'Eye of Mikhail' untuk melindungi jiwa Sang Pangeran dari dimangsa oleh Verloren. (Kalau yang ini, menurut penjelasan dari Landkarte.)

"Tapi, apakah tubuh manusia yang mampu menahannya?" Aku bertanya acuh tak acuh, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih bernyut-nyut ria di kepala... yang berasal dari serangan Mikhail-_sama_ yang meleset gara-gara Zehel yang menjadi targetnya itu mengelak dengan cepat. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Mikhail-_sama_, yang mengambil kesadaran tubuh Pangeran Raggs itu, menjawab semua rasa penasaranku dengan nada bangga bahwa ia mampu merperkirakan sampai kapan dia bisa mempertahankan jiwa anak itu dari kekuatan Verloren yang kapan saja siap memangsa tubuh dan jiwanya. Dan saat ini, Dia berkata bahwa ia bisa mempertahankan status Tuannya itu sebagai Kotak Pandora. Dan seperti biasa, Zehel membuat pernyataan lain yang mengesankan bahwa seberapa superiornya Mikhail-_sama—_yang masih menguasai kesadaran Pangeran Tiashe—dia tetaplah seorang anak kecil. Kelancangan mulut Zehel itu membuat Mikhail-_sama_ kembali murka dan menghajar lelaki bertampang preman itu tanpa ampun.

Kami terus membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut, dengan topik tentang Seele dan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Verloren, dan yang membuatku sedikit penasaran, karena anak ini... memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seperti diriku yang sebelumnya, dan bisa menjadi alasan untuk kehancuran dunia yang akan datang sesuai dengan ramalan kuno itu...

"Sebenarnya, anak ini baru saja melewati neraka beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum datang kemari."

Profe, aku, dan Zehel menatap bocah bermata hijau bundar itu. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, sang Roh Perjanjian itu akhirnya berkata, "Aku percaya akan menjadi hal yang bijak kalau kita menghapus memorinya tentang perang... Hal itu terlalu berat untuknya. Kalau dia terlanjur terperangkap dalam kebencian, anak ini mungkin akan melepas segel dengan sendirinya dan membangkitkan Verloren."

Aku menyadari kehadiran sepasang tangan kecil yang menggenggam jubahku, maka _amethyst_-ku melihat ke bawah—sosok Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs yang masih kecil tampak sedang menundukkan kepala. "Aku... masih bisa menanggungnya. Aku berjanji pada Ayah... Mar-_kun_... Ka-_kun_... dan Ak-_kun_ juga..." Ketika ia menengadahkan kepala untuk menatapku, aku bisa melihat bahwa dia memiliki hati yang setegar batu karang. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sinar bola mata hijaunya yang cemerlang itu. "...kalau aku tidak akan melepaskan tongkat kehidupan, untuk kepentingan semuanya. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir!" ucapnya polos dengan nada kanak-kanak yang serius.

Aku memberinya senyum tipis untuk menenangkannya, karena aku tidak bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri walau pun anak itu berjanji dengan taruhan nyawanya untuk menjalani hidupnya yang berat itu...

Kami telah mengutus Landkarte untuk mengantarkan Fiatlark dan Tiashe—anak kecil yang berkemauan keras itu—jauh dari tempat kami, untuk Fiatlark dan dia demi mencapai tujuan mulianya agar keseimbangan dunia ini tetap terjaga. Seseuatu hal yang sudah digariskan untuk anak itu. Untuk _sesuatu_ yang berada dalam dirinya, dan untuk masa depan dunia, itu akan terjadi beberapa tahun lagi, seperti yang dijabarkan oleh Profe dalam 'penglihatan'-nya, meskipun tidak jelas. Karena menurutnya, itu tidak baik untuk mengintip masa depan terlalu jauh, atau dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa kini.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Dalam hatiku sebenarnya terbersit rasa gelisah yang aneh, seperti semacam ketakutan pada sesuatu yang belum pasti terjadi. Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau rasa gelisahku itu suatu saat akan menjadi mimpi buruk paling mengerikan dalam hidupku sebagai seorang _Ghost_?

* * *

"Zehel tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah kembali?" tanya Relikt yang memaksaku untuk memikirkannya juga. O_m-om itu pergi ke mana, sih?_ gerutuku dalam hati jengkel. Saat ini, kami berempat... Aku, Fest, Relikt dan Profe—sudah kembali ke Gereja dari tempat kami menyambut Fiatlark sebelumnya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu, kemudian hal yang menjadi 'hukuman' bagi Zehel, dan saat ini waktu sudah malam. Ketika aku mendongak ke langit, aku agak kecewa saat tahu malam ini bulan tidak penuh.

"Sepertinya, ia tidak kembali ke mari ketika Landkarte mengantarkan Fiatlark dan Pangeran Tiashe," jawab Fest, yang kemudian ditambahkan oleh Relikt yang mengatakan bahwa betapa sibuknya Landkarte. Aku tak habis pikir saat melihat ekspresi Fest yang nampak terpuruk, dan nampak cemas berlebihan pada Zehel. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Zehel bukanlah anak kecil yang seharusnya dikhawatiri.

Aku juga paham kalau tugas lelaki yang bertampang preman itu lebih berat dariku karena dialah yang berperan sebagai 'Dewa Kematian' yang sesungguhnya. Meski kuakui kadang aku sebal dengan gayanya yang sok dan kadang berlaku seolah dia yang paling senior dan kami harus selalu mengikuti apa pun yang dia mau. Orang yang sama merepotkannya dengan Landkarte.

"Ea!" Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang memangggilku, ternyata Profe melambaikan tangannya padaku. Memberikan isyarat agar aku mendekatinya, "Apakah kau punya waktu?"

Meski pun hanya mengurus Kitab Hades yang ada di dalam pikiranku, namun aku harus paham kalau tugasku bukan hanya itu saja, mengingat bahwa masih ada perang yang akan pecah—yang saat ini sedang dicoba untuk dihentikan oleh Fiatlark—dan ada jiwa yang menunggu di atur olehku, karena itu aku mempersilakan Roh Nurbuat itu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, dan menyiapkan diri untuk mendengarkannya.

"Insiden ini berawal saat Paus mencoba untuk membuka Kotak Pandora yang menyebabkan perang ..." Profe memulai, matanya meredup dengan iris nampak kosong. Tangannya ditempatkan di sisi wajahnya, dan dia berbicara lagi, "Ini mungkin menjadi tugas tersulit untukmu."

Aku menghela napas. Ya Tuhan, tepat dugaanku! Aku sudah mengira bahwa semua persoalan ini akan berbuntut panjang dan butuh penyelesaian yang cukup lama. Aku memang mampu merunut suatu peristiwa dengan tepat dan cepat, tapi kalau melihat dari cara dia menyampaikan hal itu secara serius... maka aku bisa tahu kalau apa yang akan kulakukan mungkin tidak semaksimal yang dia harapkan.

"Maksudmu ... itu tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan segera ...?" Aku bertanya perlahan, mencoba untuk mencari tahu. Kalau memang itu yang ia maksudkan, maka malam itu aku tidak akan tidur dan akan menuntaskan semua pekerjaan ini secepatnya.

Profe kini tampak lebih serius dan tidak biasa-biasanya dia seperti itu, namun kasus berat macam ini memang harus ditanggapi dengan serius. Profe meminta Relikt untuk membawa kami semua ke waktu dua tahun lalu sebelum Paus melakukan semua hal yang tidak manusiawi itu. Relikt mengiyakan dan ia bertanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi pada Paus.

"Sebetulnya aku tak terlalu yakin, mungkin ada seseorang yang telah menghasut dia secara terus-menerus. Akhirnya, itu membuatnya percaya bahwa itu semua adalah kata hatinya sendiri..." dia terdiam, jari-jarinya saling menaut satu sama lain, bahunya menegang. "Ada sesuatu yang berbisik di belakangnya... sosoknya seperti bayangan... Entah bagaimana, rasanya bayangan itu sangat familiar..."

Suasana berubah, saat itulah kami tahu bahwa kami tak boleh membuang waktu lagi.

* * *

Tanpa ragu, Relikt memunculkan sabitnya, dan dengan diiringi tiupan angin yang kuat yang berasal dari kelebatan kenangan, waktu, dan masa lalu... ia membawa kami semua ke masa dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum semuanya terjadi. Relikt berkali-kali memperingatkan kami agar tidak ada yang menjauh darinya selagi dia memutar waktu dan semua yang kami lihat saat ini adalah masa yang damai sebelum perang antara Balsburg dan Raggs berkecamuk. Aku berusaha untuk memperhatikan gambaran-gambaran masa lalu yang terus berubah, hingga akhirnya gerakan itu berhenti dan nampaklah di hadapan kami semua sosok Paus, yang tengah duduk di takhta, dalam keadaan bingung, frustrasi, takut.

Selain Paus, ada sosok lain, suara yang lain, dan Profe benar bahwa sosok itu tengah berbisik, menggumamkan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan oleh Paus di kemudian hari.

"Bayangan hitam?" Relikt bertanya, saat ia mencoba menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas bayangan dari masa lalu Paus, dan ia menyimpulkan dengan gegabahnya bahwa itu adalah, "_Wars_ ...?"

Tapi, aku tahu lebih baik. Itu bukanlah _Wars_, dan karena aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada siluet itu, aku menjadi hafal dengan bentuknya. Anehnya, sosok menakutkan itu terlalu jelas bagiku dan membentuk bayangan seseorang yang sangat familiar denganku. Aku mencoba menyangkal, menolak kebenaran yang di depanku. Ini tidak mungkin... itu...

"...Landkarte...?" gumamku tidak percaya. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, dan aku memicingkan mataku... memastikan bahwa aku memang tidak salah lihat. Orang itu... tidak mungkin!

"Ini buruk!" Suara Relikt membahana ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menyerukan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran. "Kami harus memberitahu pada Fiatlark segera mengenai hal ini...!"

Aku menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan yang yang sulit diartikan, dan beberapa saat kemudian... mataku membulat saat melihat kematian cepat mendekati kami. Dengan gerakan kilat, aku mencoba untuk menghindari serangan mendadak dari sosok yang tidak terlihat. Aku mengira bahwa teman-temanku yang lain—Profe, Fest, dan Relikt—juga menghindar, namun sepertinya mereka gagal. Ujung benda tajam itu masih menngarah padaku begitu dekat, semakin dekat, dan pada detik berikutnya, semuanya tiba-tiba menggelap.

Tanganku reflek menutupi mata _amethyst-_ku yang kini telah hancur terkena hujaman benda tajam itu, cairan dingin berbau amis mengalir keluar dari tempat lukaku, yaitu kedua mataku. Aku hampir terjerembab ketika bergerak mundur, dan saat aku menyentuh tanah untuk membantuku menahan berat badanku saat terjatuh barusan, aku tahu... dia bergerak mendekat. Aku mengatupkan rahangku keras, menggertakkan gigiku kesal. Aku terpukul melihat kenyataan mengerikan yang terjadi di depan mataku beberapa saat lalu sebelum aku kehilangan penglihatanku. Sedetik kemudian, aku sadar. Tak ada gunanya kau berdiam diri dan bersedih di sini selagi bahaya tengah mengintaiku seperti sekarang ini. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, aku berusaha menyeret kakiku untuk melarikan diri darinya.

"Oh, Ea?" suara rendahnya kembali terdengar, nada serak berbeda dari biasanya, masih terdengar kekanak-kanakan namun aku menangkap adanya aura ganjil darinya. Kalau aku boleh jujur, dia saat ini seperti anak kecil dengan pikiran polos yang gila dan penuh dengan ide-ide kejam yang mungkin baginya tampak menyenangkan, sayangnya telingaku terlalu sensitif untuk mendengar semua itu. Tch. "Sepertinya kau adalah satu-satunya yang gagal kubunuh."

Dengan mengandalkan indera perabaku dan juga pendengaranku, aku berusaha mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Kususuri lorong-lorong dan gang-gang sempit untuk mencari tempat persembunyian dan menghela napas lega sesaat setelah memastikan semuanya aman terkendali. Aku berharap dia tak menemukanku di sini, meski ia berusaha menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan untuk mencariku. Aku mampu mendengar jelas suara langkah kakinya mendekat dan berusaha untuk membujukku agar keluar dari tempat bersembunyi. Seolah aku dan dia saat ini tengah bermain petak umpet seperti yang biasa kami lakukan saat masih kanak-kanak dulu.

Ini tidak masuk akal! Kenapa bisa dia berubah drastis seperti ini? Kenapa?! Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia nampak biasa saja, bahkan dia seperti anak kecil yang nampak idiot! Dia selalu tersenyum dan selalu membuat lelucon. Kadang dia membuat onar hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian semua orang dan teman-temannya! Dia kikuk, sedikit... kekanak-kanakkan dan naif, seperti bawaan dari lingkungannya! Dia bahkan tidak akan bereaksi jika tidak diingatkan, dan sikapnya sangat egois, mementingkan diri sendiri dan entah bagaimana caranya, ia selalu bisa membuatku menurutinya setiap kali dia meminta bantuanku! Aku memang kadang suka marah dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Tapi...

Kenapa jadi begini? Bukankah kau yang pertama kali mengajarkan padaku, bahwa seharusnya aku menikmati hidupku yang sekarang? Kau juga orang pertama yang mengajarkanku arti "Sahabat". Tapi, kenapa kau berubah? Beritahu aku alasannya, Landkarte... Apakah karena kau bertugas sebagai Roh Penghapus, yang bertanggung jawab untuk menghapus 'perasaan negatif' manusia yang ia sebut sebagai 'Kotoran'. Jiwa yang kotor, telah mengubahnya hitam! Aku tak mau mempercayainya! Aku gemetaran hebat seperti rasanya mau mati, gemetar karena lututku mendadak terasa lemas, dan tubuhku merosot di dinding yang menjadi sandaranku. Kalau saja bisa, mungkin saat ini aku akan menumpahkan air mata kekecewaaan, namun itu tidak mungkin karena Landkarte sudah mengambil penglihatanku...

"Landkarte... Kau..." ucapku terbata-bata, berusaha menahan perih yang tak terkira. Sebenarnya perih itu kurasakan bukan dari luka di lubang mataku, melainkan rasa sakit yang tibul karena dikecewakan dan dikhianati oleh orang yang sebelumnya sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Semua rasa itu membuatku berani menghardiknya, berani mempertanyakan kembali semua yang penah ia ucapkan padaku dulu. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya dia bisa seperti sekarang ini, pasti ada pemicunya! Samar-samar, aku teringat kembali akan ucapannya di mercusuar waktu itu...

"Bukankah kau sangat mengharapkan terjadinya perdamaian?!"

"Ya... tadinya aku berharap rencana ini akan berjalan lancar," nada kesal dan gelisah dari suaranya membuatku teringat kembali akan raut sedihnya saat di mercusuar dulu, dengan kata-kata mengungkapkan kebenaran yang berubah menjadi kebohongan. "Aku ingin menyingkirkan semua Kotoran dari dunia ini, pada awalnya, aku ingin membuat dunia yang penuh dengan cinta."

"Namun," nada suara Landkarte mendadak berubah menjadi berat dan ada nada mengancam di dalamnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kemudian, Si Idiot itu kembali mengoceh tentang bagaimana dia tidak bisa melakukannya—dengan cinta dan benci bergumul dengan serunya di hati manusia, ia bahkan menyatakan bagaimana Verloren tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu ... dan itu membuatku murka.

"Jadi, akhirnya aku memutuskan... Jika aku tidak bisa menghapus benci dan mengubahnya menjadi cinta, maka aku akan menghapus keduanya."

Oh, sial! Landkarte... apakah menurutmu semua yang kau lakukan itu sesuai dengan idealismemu yang terdahulu? Kupikir itu hanyalah keinginan egoismu saja, dan tak seharusnya para manusia itu yang menanggung akibatnya. Aku pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau terlah terkotori oleh jiwa-jiwa negatif manusia itu.

"Sungguh idealisme yang konyol," celaku sarkastik dan meludahkan darah yang sempat tertelan ke mulutku. Sebelah tanganku mengepal erat, dan aku menggeram marah. Tak setuju dengan pendapat yang ia kemukakan padaku.

"Tidak juga," Landkarte sialan itu menyanggah. "Mungkin seharusnya hal inilah yang aku lakukan dengan kekuatan Verloren ini... karena tidak seperti Verloren, aku tidak memiliki cinta atau benci dalam diriku, aku bisa memenuhi dunia ini dengan kegelapan murni."

Seketika ingatanku akan bocah berambut coklat bermanik hijau itu berkelebat dan aku teringat akan semangat serta tekadnya untuk melindungi semua yang ia sayangi dengan kekuatannya. Aku menegakkan tubuhku perlahan, dan membulatkan hati untuk bisa melawannya. Ia sudah termakan oleh kegelapan dan sisi manusia dalam dirinya sudah tidak tersedia lagi saat ini.

"Jangan main-main denganku..." Aku mengancamnya, dengan suaraku serak dan berat.

Aku tak peduli lagi, apa pun akan kulakukan demi anak itu. Aku pun tak peduli lagi dengan semua yang pernah Landkarte ucapkan padaku mengenai perasaan benci dan cinta, aku tak peduli lagi akan semua itu jika itu bisa membuat Landkarte sialan itu kembali lagi seperti dulu...

"Ea, sejujurnya aku tertarik padamu bahkan kekuatanmu untuk menguasai Kitab Hades cukup menarik..."

Cih.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Jika kau mau ikut bekerja sama denganku, aku akan dengan senang hati..."

Aku mencibir dengan sarkasme untuk diriku sendiri. Dia bermaksud menipuku lagi dengan mulut manisnya, dan aku tak akan mau termakan lagi bujuk rayunya.

Dengan tanganku yang masih berlumuran darah, gemetaran, dan kehilangan penglihatan... aku memegang sabit di satu tangan—aku berpikir ulang, apakah ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan untukku? Mengingat semua kejadian-kejadian buruk yang pernah menimpaku semasa hidup bahkan setelah aku mati dan menjadi _Ghost_. Aku mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang masih bisa kulakukan. Di tempat suci-ku, Kitab Hades, dengan senang hati menanggapi perintahku, dan mengubah segala hal yang berhubungan denganku dalam sekejap. Walau pun aku tidak bisa melihat lagi, aku bisa merasakan, dan aku masih bisa berpikir, aku masih bisa bernapas. Meski pun aku kehilangan salah satu dari inderaku, biarlah Kitab ini mengetahui dan menghormati pemiliknya, melakukan perubahan di bawah kendaliku, dan tetap mematuhi semua perintahku.

Atas dasar itu semua, aku mengerahkan kemampuanku untuk mengganti nomor jiwaku dengan yang lainnya agar Si Sialan itu tak dapat melacakku. Sebab Landkarte memiliki kekuatan teleportasi, dan sekarang, ia mungkin akan memburuku kemana pun aku pergi, karena aku adalah satu-satunya saksi hidup yang tahu kebenaran dari semua peristiwa ini, dan karena 'ia terobsesi denganku'. Hah, peduli setan dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku saat dia berhasil menemukanku! Aku tidak butuh kasih sayang, perhatian atau apa pun yang dia tawarkan! Saya hanya ingin 'dia' kembali! Aku ingin membawa kembali 'Landkarte' yang kukenal!

* * *

**"KEPARAT KAU... EA!"**

Hanya kalimat umpatan itulah yang terakhir kudengar meluncur dari mulut Landkarte.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak itu? Apakah aku sudah terlambat? Tidak! Pasti ada jalan untuk menyelamatkan Landkarte dari kegelapan. Walau pun aku sudah kehilangan kedua _amethyst-_ku, namun aku tak pernah kehilangan harapan. Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkannya, walau nyawaku jadi taruhannya.

Kini tugasku sebagai Kal Ien, dan juga Ea, aku harus melindungi Tiashe—bukan, sekarang dia dikenal sebagai Teito Klein, anak asuh Miroku di akademi militer Balsburg. Melatihnya secara fisik dan mental, agar dia bisa bertahan hidup dan memahami 'misi'-nya di dunia. Dan aku... Akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabatku, seseorang yang memahami diriku, dan juga seseorang yang pernah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri... Landkarte.

**#$%Fin%$#**

A/N : (speechless) Oke, ini bagian terakhir dari Trick of Fate, rasanya saya kurang menjiwai Ea, ya? Haduuh, padahal saya sudah mencoba untuk se-IC mungkin... (pundung di pojokkan) Gomennasai, minna!

Balesan Review :

**Koizumi Nanaho** : Hai, Zumi-han! Akhirnya kau datang juga ke fic 07-Ghost _nee_. Walau sudah lama _nee_ tidak menulis, bukan berarti _nee_ menghilangkan ciri khas _nee_, kan? *senyum jahil, dilempar baskom sama Zumi-han* Iya, nggak tahu deh si Landkarte kesurupan setan apa sampai tega sama Ea begitu. Tapi, semuanya akan terjawab di fic ini *mungkin* #plak

Mi, mirip sama UlquiHime? (lah?) Tapi, emang bener juga, sih! #Dilempar sabit sama Ea

Oke silakan menikmati saja fic ini. Hehehehe

**Teika Vertrag** : Err, emang sih di wikia tertulis Karu. Tapi, berhubung di manganya tertulis 'Kal' jadi saya pakai nama 'Kal' saja. Maaf kalau senpai tidak sependapat... *nunduk-nunduk minta maaf*

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan : **Terima kasih review-nya, ini sudah dilanjut kok! Maaf kelamaan menunggu

**Shinku Tsuu-ki** : Thank's a lot. Saya sangat menyukai Ea, meski saya bukan Fujoshi. Ini sudah di update, maaf kalau penokohannya kurang sempurna. Review lagi, ya! ^_^

Oke _minna_-_san_! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, bolehkan saya meminta sepucuk **review**?** Please review if don't mind** karena **review** dari _minna_ sangat penting bagi saya...


End file.
